cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerhouse
The Powerhouse era was the second era of Cartoon Network in the USA, Southeast Asia, Australia, Latin America, and Brazil. It began on July 16, 1997 and ended during the early morning hours of June 14, 2004. It was succeeded by the CN City era. The last program to air under the Powerhouse era on June 14, 2004 was Captain Planet. The era was named after the Raymond Scott composition, "Powerhouse", which was the musical theme for most bumpers and graphical elements of this period. However, in March 2003 on USA, as well as Southeast Asia and Australia (not Latin America and Brazil), the Powerhouse music was removed from the bumpers and replaced with a series of generic fanfares and themes (except on the weekends, when the Powerhouse music was used for Coming Up Next bumpers). Also the yellow, blue, purple backgrounds of that era were still used from late 2003 until mid-2004. Programming With the transition from the Checkerboard era to the Powerhouse era, the network slowly began to feature their original series more prominently. This eventually led to the classic animation programming block, Boomerang, being split off into its own network in April 2000, taking most of the classic Hanna-Barbera series with it. A total of 14 original series were produced during this era. During this era several notable programming blocks were introduced including: Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre, a movie block that aired on CN from July 1998 to 2007; Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, a weekly programming block through which the network premiered new episodes of its original series; and Adult Swim, a late-night block aimed at a more mature audience that became its own network in 2005. CN Original Series *''The Moxy Show'' (ended January 2, 2000) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (ended July 22, 2001) *''What a Cartoon!'' (ended November 28, 1997) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (ended November 20, 2003) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (ended July 24, 1999) *''I Am Weasel'' (ended March 2, 2000) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (premiered November 18, 1998) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (premiered January 4, 1999) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (premiered November 12, 1999) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (premiered November 12, 1999) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (premiered November 17, 2000) *''Time Squad'' (premiered June 8, 2001) *''Samurai Jack'' (premiered August 10, 2001) *''Grim & Evil'' (premiered August 24, 2001) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (premiered July 12, 2002) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (premiered December 6, 2002) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (premiered June 14, 2003) *''Evil Con Carne'' (premiered July 11, 2003) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (premiered November 7, 2003) *''Megas XLR'' (premiered May 1, 2004) Acquired Series *''.hack//SIGN'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)'' *''The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Arabian Knights'' *''Astro Boy'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Betty Boop'' *''Big Bag'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Bob Clampett Show'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''The Chuck Jones Show'' *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Clue Club'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Devlin'' *''Dingbat'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Droopy'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''G Gundam'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Gumby'' *''Gundam SEED'' *''Gundam Wing'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Herculoids'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Justice League'' *''Knights of the Zodiac'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Max Steel'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show / The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''O, Canada'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Pecola'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Pokémon'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Rave Master'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''ReBoot'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotech'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Ronin Warriors'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Screwy Squirrel'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Shazzan'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''SilverHawks'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Small World'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Kiddetes'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Super Chicken'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' *''Tenchi Universe'' *''The Tex Avery Show'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Thundercats'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Top Cat'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Waynehead'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Young Samson'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' *''Zoids: New Century'' Trivia * When Grim & Evil splitted and separated The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne in late 2003, the two series did not have their very own Powerhouse bumpers. They, Star Wars: Clone Wars, and Megas XLR, where the only original Cartoon Network series to not have their very own Powerhouse bumpers that aired during the commercials. * In Asia and Australia, this era aired from August 1, 1999 to October 1, 2005. * Also when the Friday-themed program blocks were not airing at any time of the week, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne episodes that first aired on Grim & Evil were the only episodes seen during the Powerhouse era's normal weekly and weekend programming. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' and Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? are the last two shows to have Powerhouse bumpers in 2002. Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras